<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Ever Lose Faith Art Post by Bluefire986</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190165">If I Ever Lose Faith Art Post</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986'>Bluefire986</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Character Death, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a final FU to Dean, Chuck kills all his friends, then Sam. The next moment, Dean (with Sam’s dead body) gets sucked through a rift into an alternate universe where an alternate Sam has just lost his brother. Together, these two grief-stricken hunters find comfort in each other and, eventually, learn to find a way to live without their brothers, if only temporarily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/AU Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester Big Bang 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I Ever Lose Faith Art Post</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPond45/gifts">AmyPond45</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Story: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184399">Ao3</a> | <a href="https://amypond45.livejournal.com/105706.html">Live Journal</a></p><p>Art: <a href="https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/26855.html">Live Journal</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <b><em><b>Banner:</b></em> <br/><a href="https://imgur.com/RvIph2M"></a> </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b><em><b>Bonus Piece:</b></em> <br/></b>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/eyPYnjg">
      
    </a>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>